Y.M.C.A.
(Kids Mode) |artist= (Main) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year=1978 (Original) 2010 (JDK cover) |dlc = Main September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode=''Main'' Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mash-up) JDK: Solo |dg= / / / (JD2014) (JDK) |difficulty=Easy (JD2014 Classic) Medium (JD2014 Mashup) 2 (Medium) (JDK) |effort=2 (Average) (JDK) |nogm=3 each (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |nosm= |mc=Bright Turquoise (JDU 2017) |pc= / / / (Main) Orange (JDK) |gc='Main' Purpleish Brown/Yellow/Orange/Ultramarine Blue JDK Brown |lc=Light Blue |mashup=June Unlockable |alt= |nowc = YMCA |pictos= 99 (Classic) 113 (Mashup) 42 (JDK) |perf= Main Arben Kapidani (P2) Andrea Larossa (P3) Marcello Sacchetta (P4) JDK Gabriel Morales Background Dancers Kendall Glover Jasiah Lewis |choreo = JDK Ace Ventura}} "Y.M.C.A." by Village People is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers Main The routine is a dance crew of four men. The dancers are from previous games, but with notable differences, as they have been remodeled to fit the more detailed style of the new dancers. 'P1' P1 originated from ''Just Dance 2'', in the track Rasputin. He also appeared in Hungarian Dance No. 5 from ''Just Dance 3''. His black beard has grown bushier and has more detailed curls, his hat is now purple, he wears a new skin-tight jacket with purple-and-white striped lining held together with a shiny ribbon used as a belt, his purple pants are now baggier, and his boots now have a golden rim and are a dark purple. 'P2' P2 was one of the coaches in the ''Just Dance 4'' track Moves Like Jagger. He does not appear to have any differences in appearance from his original appearance, right down to his glove color. He has black hair in a red headband, no shirt, a red leather jacket with black horizontal stripes and shoulder blades, dark blue leggings with the Union Jack imprinted on it, and black boots. He appears to resemble Michael Jackson and Mick Jagger. 'P3' P3 also debuted in Just Dance 2, in the track Viva Las Vegas. His sombrero is now yellow with a red rim, his mustache is longer, his jacket is a paler shade of red, the two bands that wrap around his chest are now yellow, he has a yellow tie, a red belt, a yellow toolbelt, purple pants, and yellow boots with a silver band. 'P4' P4 debuted in ''Just Dance'', in the track ''DARE''. He keeps his white helmet with a small red flame pattern at the bottom. His red-and-white headphones appear to have a long cord going into his pocket. His t-shirt with the number 8 on it is now yellow, and the "8" is white. He has blue sleeves. He has a white belt, blue shorts with red lining at the bottom, knee-high red socks with purple stripes, and white shoes. Ymca coach 1 big.png|P1 (from Rasputin) Ymca coach 2 big.png|P2 (from Moves Like Jagger) Ymca coach 3 big.png|P3 (from Viva Las Vegas) Ymca coach 4 big.png|P4 (from DARE) ''Just Dance Kids'' The coach is a boy dressed like a workman. He wears an orange helmet with protecting glasses, a white T-shirt, a bron leather glove, a light brown leather belt with some fanny packs, a apir of jeans and leather shoes. Background Main The routine takes place at a disco with bright colors. Behind them the titular letters appear in the background as well, as they flash in the chorus. ''Just Dance Kids'' The background is a stage with an orange floor surrounded by some shiny dots and a step with a brown stripe in the middle and other shiny dots, supporting the letters that spell "YMCA", which are animated with downwards flowing LED lights and have their own colour (the Y is green, the M is blue, the C is yellow and the A is red). Behind it, there is a wall in shades of blue, green and red, with some shiny circles. The left background dancer is a girl in a Native American outfit. She has dark brown hair in two pigtails and a bun on the top, a white headband, a necklace with a red feather, a red dress with white stripes and some fringes, and a pair of leather boots. The right background dancer is a boy dressed as a police officer. He wears a black policeman hat with a silver emblem, a light blue shirt, a pair of black pants with a black belt, and black shoes. Gold Moves Main Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. The Gold Moves are "wave gold moves" and start from the right in the start of the chorus. *'P4:' Cover your face with your hand with your palm pointing to the screen. *'P3:' "Shoot" to the screen. *'P2:' Bend your wrists with your fingers pointing to the ground like the pictogram does it. *'P1:' Cross your arms when you face the left. ymcaallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves YMCAGoldMove.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is one Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: 'Point to the screen (It's You). This is the final move of the mashup. Its you gold move.png|Gold Move ''Just Dance Kids There is one '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your arms up in a Y pose. This is the final move of the routine. Ymca kids gm.png|Gold Move Ymca kids gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Y.M.C.A. ''has a Mashup, which can be unlocked in June. Dancers * [[Can't Take My Eyes Off You|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You]] (Alternate) * ''It's You'' * ''Good Feeling'' * ''DARE'' * ''I Will Survive'' * ''Idealistic'' * [[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] * [[Moves Like Jagger|''Moves Like Jagger]] * It's You * Good Feeling * DARE * ''Troublemaker'' * Idealistic * Apache (Jump On It) * DARE' * Moves Like Jagger' * ''We No Speak Americano'' * ''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) * ''Rasputin'' * ''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) * Idealistic * Apache (Jump On It) * ''Party Rock Anthem'' * Rasputin * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) * It's You 'GM' Appearances in Mashups Y.M.C.A. appears in the following Mashups: * Rabiosa (Bring Your Friends) Trivia *When the first preview for this routine was uploaded, the pictograms were not synced with the routine. This was later fixed, and the video was re-uploaded. *One dancer is recycled from Moves Like Jagger, while the rest of the dancers are also recycled but had recolored and edits to fit the new style. *The pictogram colour for Viva Las Vegas and Rasputin are different because the Moves Like Jagger dancer also has a red pictogram, Viva Las Vegas looks more yellow than red, and Rasputin looks more pink than green in the updated version. *The dancers do the actual dance for this song, making the letters Y, M, C, and A with their arms. *This is one of the several songs to have all the avatars from the dancers, after ''Wild Wild West'' and ''Memeshikute''. *This is the 3rd Mashup to feature only one female coach, after Maneater, Love Boat, and Troublemaker. *One song from every game before Just Dance 2014 features in this song alone, if Rasputin is taken as Hungarian Dance No. 5. *P1 has the second most number of reuses, after the panda (with C'mon,Timber,I Gotta Feeling, Don’t Stop Me Now Alternate, The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), and Daddy Cool). **This is similar to Just Dance, although none of the reappearing dancers are playable characters and more than one from each game besides the original game appear. *At the 2nd and 3rd verses of the song, each dancer does their main move from each of their original songs. **However, they were updated. *This is the order for least edits to most edits for the dancers. **4. Moves Like Jagger **3. ''DARE'' **2. Rasputin **1. Viva Las Vegas *Each coach has own avatar in Just Dance 2014, however: **''Rasputin'' is unlocked with 5 Mojo Coins payment. **''Moves Like'' Jagger is only unlockable in June with Y.M.C.A.'s Mashup. **''Viva Las Vegas'' is only unlockable in May with Troublemaker's mashup. **''DARE'' is unlocked when player reaches level 400 on the World Dance Floor. ***So, only one of the dancers is actually available with the song, while the rest must be accessed through other things. ***This is the first time this happens. * All of the song's coaches appear in the mashup besides Viva Las Vegas (P3). * P1 and P2 make a cameo in ''Just Dance'''s background. * This is the first non-solo routine that has a solo Mashup with its own dancers appearing. It is followed by Dark Horse. * P2's avatar can be unlocked by achieving Level 1000 on the World Dance Floor in Just Dance 2015. ** Also, the avatar seems different - his neck is now visible below his head in the avatar. *It's likely that Moves Like Jagger is the only coach who was performed by his original performer. **The 3 other dancers were played by Jérémy Paquet who left ''Just Dance'' after the 4th game. * Some pictograms for DARE are updated in the Mashup. * This is the first song to have a dance crew with previous dancers from the Just Dance series, with the second being Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). * This is one of the few songs from the Kids series that appeared in the main series. ** It is followed by Macarena and Footloose. * On Just Dance Now, the menu icon has a light blue-green background instead of the correct one. Gallery Game Files Ymca_cover_generic.png|''Y.M.C.A.'' Ymca mashup.png|''Y.M.C.A.'' (Mashup) Ymca_jdk_cover_generic.png|''Y.M.C.A'' ( ) ymca cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach ymca_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 4 Viva Las Vegas et al JD4 Avatar.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 4 RasputinAvatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 Moves Like Jagger Avatar 2.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 39.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 Dareavatar.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2014 30.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 87.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 39333.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015 Justdance2015dare.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2015 461.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2016 200461.png|P3's golden avatar (2016) 300461.png|P3's diamond avatar (2016) YMCAP1Ava.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2018 YMCAP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2018 YMCAP4Ava.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2018 ymca pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ymca_thumb@2x.jpg|Glitched cover In-Game Screenshots YMCAopener.png|''Y.M.C.A.'' on the menu YMCAmenu.png|Routine selection screen Ymca menu.png|''Y.M.C.A.'' on the menu (2017) Ymca load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Ymca coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Ymca menu icon error.jpg|Error with the menu icon on Just Dance Now Others Character_or7i.png|P1 YMC_168581.jpg Videos Official Music Video Village People YMCA OFFICIAL Music Video 1978| Gameplays 'Main series' Just Dance 2014 - YMCA Just Dance 2014 - YMCA (Mash-up) Just_Dance_Now_-_Y.M.C.A._by_Village_People_5*_Stars Just Dance 2016 - Y.M.C.A - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - YMCA 'Just Dance Kids' Just Dance Kids YMCA Extractions Just Dance 2014 Extract Y.M.C.A. References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:1970s Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Andrea Larossa Category:Deceased Artists Category:Medium Songs Category:Gabriel Morales Category:Kendall Glover Category:Jasiah Lewis Category:Marcello Sacchetta Category:Kids Mode